Summary tables are interactive worksheet tables used to summarize and analyze data from existing, and perhaps large, tables, databases or OLAP cubes. A user can manipulate the rows and columns in a summary table to view or summarize information in different ways or for different purposes of analysis. The data in the summary tables moves and changes as the summary table is manipulated. Problems arise when a user wants to highlight or conditionally format, particular data within the summary table, such as the top ten percent of values, or values above a certain threshold.
When a conditionally-formatted summary table having highlighted data is manipulated, the originally highlighted data may be moved to a different location within the summary table, while the static highlighting remains with the particular cells where it was originally defined and applied. This may cause confusion as different data is now being highlighted in the original cells. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.